1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to set screw electrical connectors.
2. Prior Art
Set screw electrical connectors are generally well known in the art. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,305, which shows an electrical terminal connector employing a set screw to secure a conductor.